Jalousie lupine
by Mathyll
Summary: L'ordre du phénix au temps des maraudeurs se prépare à la guerre. Parmi eux, Lupin va réaliser son attirance pour un des membres et malgré sa position de "sérieux" du groupe, il ne va pas hésiter à sortir les griffes! ;)
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre un : une matinée étrange

Remus se réveilla en sursaut avec la désagréable impression qu'il s'était rendormi après que son réveil ai sonné. Il vérifia et constata qu'en effet, il était très en retard, Lily allait de nouveau le sermonner. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'ils s'entraînaient durement avec l'ordre du Phénix pour se préparer le mieux possible à la guerre qui se profilait et il allait une fois de plus arriver après tout les autres, à moitié endormi et en retard. L'épuisement de ces dernières pleines lunes ne s'améliorait pas, il était même décuplé en raison des temps obscurs et malgré les nombreux efforts du jeune loup, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à améliorer chez lui. Une fois, il était tellement terrassé par sa transformation qu'il s'était endormi en plein milieu de la Grande Salle sur son bol de cornflakes (sorte de céréales moldu qu'il avait pris l'habitude de déguster le matin ). Les maraudeurs avaient tenté de le réveiller mais impossible, finalement Sirius l'avait transporté jusqu'à leur dortoir après avoir attendu que la Grande salle se vide un peu… Remus avait été tellement confu qu'il avait passé la semaine à être redevable au grand brun qui en avait bien profité.

Remus se dépêcha d'enfiler un slim noir passe partout et un pull large à même la peau pour cacher sa maigreur et lui tenir bien chaud puis il courut vers la salle de bain pour arranger sa tignasse décoiffée. Il se maudit d'avoir loupé le petit déjeuné, il sentait déjà son ventre se plaindre tandis qu'il rentrait dans la salle d'eau d'un pas décidé. Il avait la ferme intention de supprimer les derniers signes de fatigue sur son visage pour faire croire aux autres qu'il était levé depuis longtemps. Sirius qui était présent dans la salle de bain et terminait de se sécher les cheveux vint contrecarrer ses plans…

-Mais que fais-tu là Moony ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Euh…Rien ! Remus se maudit intérieurement, il n'avait jamais été fort dans l'art de la dissimulation, surtout avec Sirius.

-Je pensais que tu étais levé depuis plus longtemps… J'ai pourtant entendu ton réveil sonner…

Remus toussa embarrassé, la boule au ventre.

-Ah je vois ! Ton problème de sommeil ne s'arrange pas, bah t'inquiètes je ne dirai rien à Lily après tout ce n'est pas comme si nous étions à Poudlard , tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Les maraudeurs et l'ordre du Phénix avaient élu domicile au 12 Square Grimmaurd pendant ses grandes vacances et Sirius était plutôt fier que ce soit chez lui que tout le monde se réunisse.

-Merci, répondit Remus soulagé.

-Tient, prend ce gel, c'est idéal pour avoir l'air réveillé le matin ! Testé et approuvé par moi-même ! Bois ça aussi, il vaut mieux que tu ai quelque chose dans le ventre pour l'entrainement. Ça serait dommage que tu fasses un malaise !

Remus remercia une nouvelle fois Sirius, touché par son aide. Il l'adorait, c'était sans doute le Maraudeur avec lequel il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Surtout vis-à-vis de sa condition de loup garou. Il adorait aussi James et Peter, mais Sirius était plus proche de lui, ils étaient vraiment spécial l'un envers l'autre mais Remus n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi. Peut-être parce que la forme d'animagus de ce dernier était un chien et donc un cousin du loup, mais cette hypothèse lui semblait tout de même un peu tirée par les cheveux.

Le loup fronça les sourcils en lisant l'inscription notée sur la bouteille que son bienfaiteur lui avait tendu.

 _Hyppogriff's milk_ … Mais ça doit être…bizarre !

Devant la mine refrognée de Sirius, le préfet se rattrapa de justesse.

-Enfin on dit toujours qu'il faut goûter avant de juger…

-C'est mieux, dit le brun avec un sourire malicieux.

Remus enleva lentement la capsule d'aluminium qui fermait le récipient et porta son ouverture à ses lèvres avec un regard empli de méfiance. Il aspira une longue gorgée de liquide mousseux et un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.

-C'est miraculeux comme boisson ! Dit-il.

Il termina la substance en deux ou trois gorgées savourant la douce fraîcheur et le goût subtil , légèrement sucré qui restait imprégné sur ses papilles. Il remercia une dernière fois son ami en prenant garde de conserver le nom de la boisson dans un coin de son esprit ( eh oui il était assez gourmand malgré sa minceur). Après cela, Sirius lui montra comment étaler le gel sur son visage. Le préfet se troubla en sentant les mains douces et fraîches du brun lui caresser le visage pour faire pénétrer le gel glacé.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait mais le lycanthrope n'y prêtait pas attention. Après tout, la moitié des filles de Poudlard fantasmaient sur le maraudeur alors il était normal qu'il lui trouve également quelques atouts et il restait seulement ami, rien de plus. Un long frisson parcouru son dos lorsque Sirius plongea ses yeux gris dans son regard. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ces deux sphères lumineuses qui lui rappelaient l'attrait de la lune. Ses jambes se transformèrent en coton, sa gorge s'assécha et il perdit l'équilibre. Son compagnon le rattrapa de justesse et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Il faut vraiment que tu manges quelque chose sinon tu vas tomber dans les citrouilles…

Remus, bien trop conscient de sa proximité avec Sirius et complètement désorienté par l'effet inhabituel qu'elle provoquait en lui, s'écarta et dit fuyant :

-Tu as raison, j'y vais…

-Attends ! Tu vas te faire démasquer si tu y vas comme ça !

-Comment ? Répondit le loup incrédule. L'entrainement lui était complètement sorti de la tête, pour le moment toute sa concentration était focalisée sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'il se calme.

-Eh bien, tu as enfilé ton pull à l'envers ! Dis Sirius amusé.

Tout en disant ceci, il s'approcha du loup et glissa ses mains fines sous le haut de celui-ci pour l'enlever. S'en fut trop pour le préfet, un choc électrique parcouru tout son corps et un malaise indicible s'installa en lui, il préféra s'écarter violemment :

-Je vais le faire ! S'écria-t-il en rougissant de manière très peu discrète.

Sirius, choqué puis affreusement gêné tenta de se rattraper et dit :

-Désolé, j'aurais du penser plus tôt que tu ne voulais pas que je vois tes cicatrices… Je ne voulais pas avoir de geste déplacé, c'était pour t'aider…

Pour toute réponse, le lycanthrope sortit de la salle de bain en trombe et claqua la porte. Sirius se mordit la lèvre, qu'avait-il encore fait ? Il ne faisait que des erreurs avec son petit loup. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à se pardonner de l'avoir trahi en dévoilant leur secret à Servillus… Comment avait-t-il pu être aussi bête et égoïste ? Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son petit préfet. Pourquoi était-il allé si loin ? Sur le moment cela lui avait paru être une bonne idée de l'aider ainsi mais plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait ce que son ami devait penser de lui…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre deux : idée gustative

L'après midi qui suivit fut longue pour Sirius et Remus, eux qui avaient l'habitude de rester ensemble pour s'entraîner étaient à présent séparé. Sirius avait jugé bon de prendre ses distances avec le loup pour ne pas le froisser davantage. Le grand brun était dépité, il se rendait compte à quel point le préfet occupait une place importante dans son quotidien. Il passait le plus clair de son temps en sa présence, à l'observer, à essayer de le faire rire car il adorait le son de ce dernier… Sirius se rendait à l'évidence, il se sentait vexé que le lycanthrope ai réagi ainsi à son contact, il n'était pas sale, ni pervers (ou presque) que s'imaginait son ami ?...

Sirius déboula à grands pas dans la cuisine qui était occupé par Lily, James et Remus, ils semblait entretenir une discussion passionnante. Quand Remus croisa son regard, Sirius sentit sa gorge se serrer et préféra partir.

... ..

Remus releva la tête en entendant la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir brusquement, interrompant leur discussion enflammée sur le traitement subit par les elfes de maison et vu la figure pâlissante de Sirius qui venait d'entrer et qui sortit tout aussi brusquement. Le préfet, inquiet, en oublia toute la scène qui s'était déroulée dans la matinée et se lança à la poursuite de son meilleur ami. Le rattrapant de justesse alors qu'il gravissait à toute vitesse les escaliers, il le retint et reçu pour toute réponse un grognement agacé. Remus particulièrement gêné, sachant qu'il était la cause du malaise, s'approcha de son aîné et le pris par l'épaule. Le préfet retint son souffle en voyant le regard métallique du jeune homme se tourner vers lui, il y voyait une grande blessure et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Il n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi triste hormis lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille… Le châtain ne résista pas une seconde, il se jeta dans les bras musclés de son ami et le serra de toutes ses forces. Il lui dit à l'oreille : « S'il te plait, ne m'en veut pas pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… Je suis dans la mauvaise période du mois … »

Il sentit le souffle saccadé de son ami qui s'était mit à rire et ce dernier lui dit d'un ton tout à fait enfantin « Tu comptes tellement pour moi ! Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute ». Remus allait rétorquer que c'était de sa faute lorsque James et Peter arrivèrent et interrompirent cette scène de réconciliation si touchante pour continuer l'entraînement. Durant toute l'après midi, ils écoutèrent avec attention l'exposé de Frank Londubat qui avait découvert une plante qui faisait le même effet que le véritasérum et leur permettrait de gagner beaucoup de temps s'ils l'utilisaient de la bonne manière. Aucun autre incident n'eut lieu et tout le monde fut captivé par les connaissances infinies du jeune homme qui leur étaient d'une grande aide. Remus essaya de se rattraper en restant auprès de son ami, ressassant dans sa tête sa réaction étrange envers le brun.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les membres de l'ordre testèrent des tenues imaginées par Madame Guipure et ses apprentis qui s'étaient généreusement associés à leur cause et avaient proposé de leur confectionner des vêtements qui leur permettraient de combattre en sécurité. Ils avaient ainsi effectué un énorme travail en très peu de temps, c'était un vrai atout pour l'ordre et Lily s'était fortement liée d'amitié avec la vieille femme. Elle avait beaucoup d'estime pour cette vieille dame qui semblait avoir autant de hargne qu'une jeune femme de vingt ans et dont l'expérience leur serait utile. Sa fille était plus maigrichonne et très timide, elle avait de grands yeux bleus, limpides, cependant malgré son air fragile, elle avait hérité des dons de sa mère et arrivait à faire des merveilles d'un simple bout de tissus basique.

James fut enchanté en voyant sa tenue arborant des couleurs chatoyantes et, en son fort intérieur, il espérait qu'ainsi sa belle préfète arrêterai enfin de repousser ses avances. Remus espérait que sa tenue ne serai pas trop voyante (en tout cas pas comme celle de James), cependant la couturière semblait avoir totalement cerné leurs personnalités et il se retrouva habillé d'un pantalon fin et résistant qui élançait sa silhouette et d'un pull doux et chaud qui étrangement faisait ressortir l'éclat doré de ses yeux. Cela convenait parfaitement au loup qui, modestement et à juste titre, se trouvait plutôt beau. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre lorsqu'il sorti de la salle d'essayage, beaucoup des membres de l'ordre en eurent le souffle coupé. Les maraudeurs quand à eux regardaient fièrement leur ami, sachant parfaitement que derrière les vêtements abîmés, les pulls trop grands et les nombreux complexes du préfets, se trouvait un être au charme irrésistible (d'ailleurs pendant longtemps James avait eu du mal à ne pas considéré le préfet comme un rival par rapport à sa relation avec Lily mais ce dernier l'avait rassuré sur le fait qu'il n'entretenait qu'une relation uniquement amicale avec la belle lionne). Après que Lily ai fait baver James en leur montrant sa tenue et que Sirius ai défilé devant eux sans aucune modestie en prenant soin de leur faire remarquer que ses yeux gris étaient mis en valeur, ils repartirent en disant au revoir à la couturière : Hannah.

Au 12 square Grimmaurd chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Sirius dessina dans le grenier, il en avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps après que Lily leur ai fait découvrir un musée moldu français avec une grande pyramide de verre en son centre, le grand brun avait été époustouflé par les nombreuses galeries pleines de tableaux et d'œuvres d'art. Lily, elle, commençait à organiser les prochaines réunions de l'ordre sous le regard insistant (comme d'habitude) de James. Peter jouait aux échecs tout seul, ayant ensorcelé son échiquier et Remus continuait ses recherches d'informations utiles dans la bibliothèque des Black. Celle-ci était équipée d'une collection importante de livres de magie noire et le loup garou était persuadé que plus il en saurai sur l'arme de l'ennemi, mieux il saurai se défendre. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures le nez dans les bouquins, le préfet décida de s'aérer un peu l'esprit. Il ne voulait pas rester trop longtemps dans l'univers lugubre des partisans du mal car il avait peur de s'y perdre. Il s'adonna alors à l'une de ses passions ( en dehors de celle du chocolat) : la cuisine ! C'est Lily qui l'avait initié quelques années plus tôt. Ses parents avaient toujours utilisé la magie pour subvenir à leurs besoins mais le loup trouvait cela bien plus excitant de faire la cuisine par soi-même, cela lui faisait penser aux cours de potion qui l'avaient toujours plutôt intéressé. Ce jour là, il opterai pour un menu français car il se rappelait l'éloge que lui avait fait sa meilleure amie sur la gastronomie de ce pays au retour d'un de ses voyages. Il se souvenait des étoiles qui scintillaient dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait évoqué les croissants et la bonne odeur de baguette qui se dégageait des boulangeries, soi disant incomparable avec le pain que l'on pouvait trouver chez eux. Après que le préfet eu sélectionné trois recettes, il se lança dans l'achat des ingrédients. D'ordinaire, c'était souvent James qui s'occupait de la cuisine, ses parents lui avaient énormément appris durant son enfance et le jeune homme leur concoctait des plats succulents. De temps en temps, Lily lui prêtais mains forte pour le plus grand plaisir du brun à lunette, elle aimait découvrir les recettes de la famille Potter quand elle en avait le temps. Remus était donc plutôt relayé au rang de consommateur, mais ce soir, il comptait tous les impressionner !


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre trois : le repas

Le loup était satisfait, grâce à sa meilleure amie il avait réussi à transporter toutes ses courses sans encombre. Il observait le petit sac de cuir qui pendouillait à son épaule qui, en vérité, aurai pu remplir trois grands sacs moldus et sourit en pensant au bon repas qu'il allait cuisiner. Arrivé au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il se lança dans la préparation de son menu. Quelques heures plus tard il avait presque fini et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière face à ce qui semblait être une réussite ! Il pensa avec joie que Sirius ne pourrait que le pardonner en dégustant ses plats, il avait hâte de connaitre son avis sur ses talents de cuisinier. A cet instant, James entra dans la pièce et huma l'odeur délicieuse qui y régnait.

-Wouah Rem' ! Tu t'es mis aux fourneaux ! J'en connais qui vont se régaler , qu'est ce que tu nous a fait de bon ?!

\- C'est une surprise ! Je te donne juste un indice : ce soir on mange un repas français !

-Huuum c'est bon ça la gastronomie française si je ne me trompe pas !

-Oui, normalement. Ça dépend si le cuisinier est à la hauteur ou non !

-Bien sûr que oui il l'est ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil rassurant au préfet. D'ailleurs j'en connais un qui est aussi attiré par la bonne odeur du menu de ce soir !

A travers le couloir, Sirius avançait, il avait une belle chemise blanche et portait un pantalon noire qui soulignait sa silhouette svelte. Il était éblouissant, pensa Remus, mais quelque chose clochait. Habituellement le sorcier préférait s'habiller de manière plus décontractée, là il semblait être sur son trente et un, il avait même l'air de s'être recoiffé. Le loup ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps si parfait. Il avait une irrésistible envie de s'approcher de ce dernier pour pouvoir le détailler à son aise. Seulement il fallait rester discret, il ne voulait pas mettre en péril son amitié avec le brun juste parce qu'il avait des sentiments étranges quand celui-ci était dans les parages. Sirius entra, leur sourit de toutes ses dents et vit le plan de travail jonché d'épluchures et de divers récipients.

-Vous avez cuisiné ? Demanda-t-il joyeux.

-Notre petit loup a cuisiné, rectifia James.

-Oui, j'ai choisi de faire un repas français, j'ai hâte que tu goûtes pour connaitre ton avis ! S'enthousiasma le châtain, rassuré que son ami ne semble plus lui en vouloir.

-Ah… Je suis vraiment désolé Rem'… dit Sirius embarrassé.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Questionna le garçon inquiet.

-Eh bien j'ai un rendez-vous important que je ne peux pas me permettre de louper ce soir même… Si j'avais su, je t'aurai prévenu plus tôt…

-Ah bah ce sera une autre fois…

Un gros blanc s'installa, Remus tentait tant bien que mal de cacher sa déception mais au fond de lui, sa bonne humeur l'avait complètement délaissé. Il rejoignit les fourneaux pour cacher sa détresse et fit mine de ranger le plan de travail en tendant l'oreille pour écouter la conversation entre James et Sirius.

-C'est quoi ce rendez-vous ?

-Désolé je ne peux pas te dire, peut être plus tard… On verra.

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu sais je te connais bien et tu n'as rien besoin de me cacher…

-Je sais… Il faut que j'y aille pour ne pas être en retard. Sirius partit après avoir juré à Remus d'essayer d'arriver à temps pour le dessert.

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien sauf pour une personne : Remus. Ce dernier, malgré tout les compliments reçus par ses amis, n'arrivait pas à se sortir le brun de la tête.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Peter.

-Ça paraît évident ! Répondit James à la place de l'intéressé.

-Évident?

\- Eh bien oui ! Il se demande à quel rendez-vous si important Sirius s'est rendu pour louper le seul jour où il nous cuisine un plat excellent ! Moi, à mon avis c'est un rendez-vous galant… Maintenant le but est de savoir avec qui ? Enfin bon, Remus, je te conseille de le pardonner, on serai tous capable de faire n'importe quoi pour les filles…Dit-il en lançant un petit coup d'œil charmeur à Lily qui étrangement rougit. J'espère que son dîner va bien se passer, vous pensez qu'il va réussir à l'embrasser ? Questionna-t-il malicieusement.

Au fur et à mesure que James parlait, le loup garou désenchantait et avait eu du mal à dissimuler son mal être. Il n'avait pas du tout songé que le rendez-vous puisse être avec une fille et pourtant cela sautait aux yeux ! Remus se sentait mal, il fit croire aux autres qu'il allait aux toilettes et courut se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte à clé et s'affaissa contre cette dernière, collant sa joue au carrelage froid. Son ventre était noué, il tremblait de tout son être et des larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Le loup ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas cette soudaine vague de jalousie qui le torturait sans pitié. Son esprit était embrouillé, des questions revenaient sans cesse l'assaillir, le rendant fou.

Avec qui ?

Avec qui était Sirius ?

S'embrassaient-ils maintenant, en ce moment même ?...

Alors que lui était au bord du gouffre… Étaient-ils ensembles depuis longtemps ?

Le jeune homme sentit naître en lui un grand regret, comment avait-il pu mettre autant de temps à admettre qu'il…aimait Sirius ?

Il fallait qu'il sache ce soir qui était la jeune femme. Il sortit de la salle de bain résolu et couru rejoindre les autres pour ne pas les inquiéter. Il commencèrent le dessert : des profiteroles au chocolat, un dessert qui d'ordinaire aurait enchanté le préfet mais qui ne lui faisait pour l'heure, ni chaud ni froid. Lily dit avec amusement :

-Eh bien, Sirius ne vas peut être pas dormir ici finalement… il se débrouille plutôt bien !

Remus blêmit (pour la énième fois dans la journée à croire que le sort s'acharnait sur lui), il voulu ressortir le plus rapidement de la cuisine prétextant qu'il avait mal au ventre, ce qui était vrai car rien qu'en imaginant ce qu'avait sous entendu sa meilleure amie, il avait la nausée. Il fut cependant bloqué dans son élan par quelque chose de dur qu'il finit par identifier comme étant Sirius…

Il se précipita vers la poubelle la plus proche et rendit tout ce qu'il avait mangé. Sirius, affolé, lui vint en secours en le soutenant fermement. Le loup était parcouru de violents spasmes, sa gorge le brûlait et des sanglots s'échappaient de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Quand il eût terminé, il se posa sur la chaise la plus proche et tenta de se calmer, il ne voulait pas se donner plus en spectacle déjà que tous les membres de l'ordre avaient les yeux rivés sur lui.

-Que s'est il passé ? Demanda le jeune Black inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien, c'est juste mon cycle lunaire qui fait encore des siennes ces derniers temps, mentit Remus se mordant intérieurement la lèvre. Il détestait mentir et n'était d'ailleurs pas très doué pour cela.

Il voyait dans le regard de sa meilleure amie que celle-ci n'était pas dupe mais l'excuse était potable. Merlin mais comment avait-il fait pour vomir rien qu'en pensant à Sirius et à une fille dans le même lit ?!


	4. Remise en question

Bonsoir à tous,

Aujourd'hui je ne poste pas un chapitre mais une petite mise au point. Suite à vos review, j'ai choisi de modifier l'intrigue générale de ma fiction, pour l'améliorer ! C'est la première histoire que j'ai écrite et il me tenait à cœur de la partager, mais après réflexion (et en écoutant votre avis) il est certain qu'elle manque parfois de profondeur ! Je compte sur vous pour me donner vos avis sur la suite, vos conseils sont précieux !

Mathyll

PS : Morgane, je n'ai pas supprimé ta review, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement du site XDD


End file.
